


ngã tư

by gorgonlovebot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, Spoilers, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonlovebot/pseuds/gorgonlovebot
Summary: Osamu đưa ra lựa chọn.Từ khi em bắt đầu biết nhớ, cuộc đời em đã luôn xoay vòng quanh Atsumu và bóng chuyền.Và từ ngày sớm nhất mà trí nhớ em còn ghi lại, Atsumu đã luôn là người yêu bóng chuyền hơn một chút.Có spoiler cho arc manga hiện tại, bắt đầu từ chap 369 trở đi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	ngã tư

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [crossroads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386316) by [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans). 



> Fic được viết ở ngôi thứ hai; người dẫn chuyện gọi Osamu là "em".
> 
> **A/N:** Phần lớn fic được lấy cảm hứng từ những cuộc trò chuyện của hai anh em sinh đôi trong **chap 279** và **chap 282** , và nền tảng là những sự kiện trong arc timeskip hiện tại. Nếu bạn muốn, tôi gọi ý nên đọc các chương truyện trên trước khi đọc câu chuyện này.

Đó là mùa hè năm thứ ba cao trung và em đang ngồi bên bàn học, tờ rơi quảng cáo trường giăng đầy bên trên. Em đã nghiên cứu chúng gần như suốt vài tháng qua, rồi giấu hết chúng vào ngăn kéo để Atsumu không thấy. Đã nửa năm rồi từ ngày em nhận ra con đường của em sẽ sớm tách khỏi Atsumu, nhưng chỉ đến mấy tuần trước em mới quyết định nơi mình sẽ tới, và mới mấy tiếng đồng hồ trôi qua từ giây phút em quyết định mình sẽ không thể giữ im lặng thêm bao lâu được nữa.

Từ khi em bắt đầu biết nhớ, cuộc đời em đã luôn xoay vòng quanh Atsumu và bóng chuyền. Và từ ngày sớm nhất mà trí nhớ còn ghi lại, Atsumu đã luôn là người yêu bóng chuyền hơn một chút.

Khi cả hai đang bảy tuổi và đang học bóng chuyền lần đầu tiên, Atsumu đã luôn là người đòi thực hiện một trăm _lẻ một_ cú phát bóng chỉ để đánh bại em; em hầu như luôn để hắn thắng bởi nếu không cả hai sẽ không bao giờ được về nhà ăn tối.

Khi cả hai mười tuổi và huấn luyện viên để Atsumu làm chuyền hai thay vì em, hắn đã vui hết sức. Em cáu kỉnh bởi hắn đã ăn trộm vị trí của _em,_ chứ không phải bởi em thích chuyền bóng, không phải bởi hắn chơi bóng chuyền tốt hơn. Cũng năm đó, khi cả hai thi đấu và thua giải đấu đầu tiên trong đội hình ra sân, hắn cũng đã là người tự nhốt mình trong nhà tắm mà khóc mấy giờ liền.

Khi cả hai mười lăm tuổi và thắng giải đấu cấp hai, Atsumu đã là người chẳng thể ngừng nói về lần ấy. Mùa đông trước, khi Atsumu nhận giấy mời tới trại huấn luyện tuyển thủ trẻ, hắn cũng là người bực bội bởi em đã không được mời cùng.

Nhiều người nói rằng tài năng của Atsumu toả sáng nhất bởi hắn có em. Bởi hắn có bên mình một người có thể bắt kịp và đập những cú chuyền của hắn, một người không sợ phải chỉnh đốn hắn khi hắn đang tỏ ra quá kiêu căng.

Nhưng điều ấy đâu có đúng. Em chẳng hề đặc biệt như những người kia biến em trở thành. Atsumu dù một chút cũng không phụ thuộc vào em đến thế. Em không phải người duy nhất có thể nắn gáy Atsumu — cứ nhìn Kita-san kìa. Và em cũng chẳng phải kẻ duy nhất có thể đuổi theo những cú chuyền của hắn. Đó là điều em đã học được, nửa năm trước, khi lần đầu tiên em thấy Hinata Shouyou trên sân đấu.

Nhìn Hinata Shouyou chơi bóng vào cái ngày tháng Một ấy đã cho em thấy tất cả: em thấy cách Atsumu nhìn cậu ta, và em biết trong cái cơ thể nhỏ bé của cậu chặn giữa kia là một nỗi khao khát ám ảnh có thể so sánh với thứ nằm trong lòng anh trai em.

Đến giờ thì chuyện Atsumu lên chuyên nghiệp đã là một lẽ đương nhiên. Và hắn chưa biết điều ấy, nhưng em không thể cùng hắn đi xa thêm nữa. Trong những ngày tháng giữa giải mùa xuân và giải liên trường vừa kết thúc, sự thật ấy đã càng ngày càng hiển hiện hơn — cái cơn đói đối với bóng chuyền của Atsumu đã vượt qua em xa lắm, và em không còn theo kịp nó nữa. Sẽ chẳng công bằng nếu em theo hắn lên chuyên, bất công với cả hai người. Atsumu là một chuyền hai quá giỏi để mà bị cho là chỉ tốt nhờ tay đập, trên tầm quốc gia thì không, trên tầm quốc tế lại càng không thể. Em chẳng thể trói buộc hắn lại bên mình mãi mãi, một khi em đã biết hắn được sinh ra để bay cao hơn và hơn nữa.

Ngay từ giờ, thư mời đã đổ vào ồ ạt cho cả hai. Những ông lớn trong giải liên đại học như trường Tokai, trường Khoa học thể thao Nippon, trường Juntendo— thậm chí cả Đại học Chuo, nhà đương kim vô địch, đã mời cả hai đến học, và cả hai cũng đều nhận được một số lời mời đến thi tuyển cho vài đội hạng 2. Em đã mở nhiều lá thư ra, đọc qua chúng một lượt. Nhưng chưa bao giờ việc bóc thư ấy mang lại cho em niềm phấn khích nào, nỗi vui sướng nào nhiều như cách Atsumi xông vào phòng ngủ cầm hai lá thư trong tay mà hét, _“‘Samu, đội Chiba Comets mời tụi mình đến thi tuyển vào nè! Nếu vào được đội đó thì, kiểu, coi như nhận được vé lên hạng 1 luôn vì những người giỏi nhất trong đội đó được chuyển lên đội Rockets đó!”_

Tờ giới thiệu trường Đại học Kinh tế Osaka nằm nặng trong tay em. Biết được con đường của cả hai sắp tách đôi thật khó khăn biết mấy. Atsumu sẽ giận, hắn sẽ tức tối. Em đã biết sẵn rằng hai người sẽ cãi nhau, bởi cả hai luôn làm vậy.

Từ khi em bắt đầu nhớ được, cuộc đời em đã luôn xoay vòng quanh Atsumu và bóng chuyền. Từ đây trở về sau, mọi điều sẽ đổi khác — hai anh em sẽ kết bạn với những người khác nhau, sống ở những nơi khác nhau, làm những điều khác nhau, sống hai cuộc sống khác nhau. Em chợt nhận ra đây có lẽ là lần đầu tiên em chọn một thứ cho riêng mình, thay vì làm một nửa của một đôi. Nghĩ lại, có lẽ em đang tỏ ra có phần ích kỉ khi tiếp cận vấn đề như vậy, bởi làm thế sẽ chẳng cho hắn một lựa chọn nào hết.

Em nghe tay nắm cửa xoay.

“Anh mày về rồi đây,” Atsumu nói, và em nghe hắn đứng sững lại. Hẳn mặt bàn em phải trông đáng sững sờ lắm, với bao tờ rơi và tên trường in nổi như vậy.

Người ta luôn nói bước đầu là bước khó khăn nhất—

“Tui có điều này muốn kể với ông.”

— đây sẽ là bước chân đầu tiên em đặt xa khỏi con đường hai anh em đã luôn sánh bước.

**Author's Note:**

> “Nói về kĩ năng, tui cũng giỏi như ông thôi. Nhưng sau tất cả rồi, thì ông vẫn yêu bóng chuyền hơn tui yêu một chút.”
> 
> Info tác giả: [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](twitter.com/noyabeans/) | [nhật kí viết lách haikyuu](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Hãy ghé qua tác phẩm gốc và để lại một chú kudos và comment xinh xinh cho tác giả nhé!


End file.
